Recuérdame quién eres
by MiCass
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, y Castiel, ciertamente no es nada de lo que Dean imaginó alguna vez.


Sintió la brisa golpear su rostro continuamente, su corazón latía de forma estrepitosa, la música en sus auriculares estaba demasiado alta, pero prefería eso a escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor, continuó pedaleando sin descanso sin importarse que sus pulmones ardían prendiéndole fuego el pecho.

Dean atravesaba las calles como una ráfaga de aire, las bocinas no las escuchaba, tampoco le importaban. Era un suicida, sí. Porque se metía entre los autos sin temor pero con precisión y rapidez, los rozaba, tocaba, pero jamás chocaba.

Sonrió una vez más pasando un semáforo en rojo después de escuchar los gritos de la gente diciéndole que estaba loco, porque sí, lo estaba, bordando lo insano. Dean lo sabía, pero como la mayoría de las cosas, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Su empleo era así, Dean Winchester trabajaba en una mensajería llamada "Las Alas", y no le picaba en el ego decir que su hermano menor era su jefe, al contrario, le enorgullecía decir que Sammy era muy bueno en los negocios, tanto es así que con diecisiete años se montó su propia empresa, con sólo una bicicleta y unos panfletos hechos a mano. Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro, no le agradaba recordar esas épocas.

Cruzó la calle y subió arriba de la vereda, bajó rápidamente de su bici y entró con ella al depósito.

"Las Alas" era una empresa no muy grande pero que tenía su clientela asegurada, que conformes con su trabajo, continuaban llamándolos sólo a ellos. El sitio estaba en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero no era muy llamativo a la vista, dentro simplemente había escritorios por doquier y dos oficinas minúsculas, una que funcionaba como depósito y la otra era la de Sam, que administraba el lugar.

-Hey, Charlie.- Saludó a su compañera, que trabajaba ahí atendiendo los pedidos y pasándoselos a él y a sus compañeros que trabajaban en la calle haciéndolos.- estás metiendo tus pelos en tu almuerzo.- se rió mientras la asustadiza chica abrió demasiado sus ojos viendo el estropicio que había hecho con su sopa, pero luego encogió los hombros como si verdaderamente no le interesara, y así fue, porque siguió comiendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Dean y le gritaba un "Hola guapo" mientras el hombre dejaba su bici a un costado, se sacaba los guantes y entraba en la oficina de su hermano.

-Dean.- habló Sammy, y sonó a regaño.

-Sammy boy, ¿Qué pasó ahora?- Dean se arrojó en la silla delante del escritorio y se acomodó mientras sacaba el paquete de cigarrillos. Su hermano frunció el ceño viendo su acción y él rodó los ojos y volvió a guardarlo.

-Sabes muy bien qué pasó.- arrojó sobre la mesa una serie de multas y Dean hizo una mueca coqueta con los labios.

-Y vos sabes cómo soy yo… jeje.- encogió los hombros mientras esperaba el sermón.

-No podes seguir así, un día de estos te va a matar un auto, Dean.- frunció las cejas en una mueca torcida de dolor, y Dean tuvo que desviar la vista de esos ojos de cachorro, eran una maldita tentación a claudicar cualquier libre albedrio dentro de sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Sammy. Pero hoy salí en la bici, ya sabes… para que no me multen.- se carcajeó de su propia broma, su hermano continuó serio y él se rascó la nuca. No había forma que Dean maneje sin romper la ley.- Sam, vos nunca trabajaste en la calle, no tenes idea lo que es el tránsito en ésta maldita ciudad. Si yo haría todo lo que dictan las leyes de tránsito te puedo asegurar que la mitad de nuestra clientela no seguiría llamándonos, soy rápido y eficaz, Sam.- argumentó con validez, ambos lo sabían, pero aún así, su hermano no sacó su bitch face.- Ninguno de tus empleador trabaja como yo ni te es tan redituable.- terminó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Eso ya lo sé, Dean.- rodó los ojos, su hermano le dejaba a la empresa más dinero que al menos diez de sus mejores chicos.- Pero ya sabes por qué te lo digo… no quiero que salgas lastimado…- admitió en un deje de su voz mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y volvían esos malditos ojos de perro apaleado.

Dean chasqueó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo.- Eso no sucederá, Sammy. Sé cuidarme… y además, soy el mejor.- sonrió intentando infundirle confianza a su hermano, él sabía que sólo estaba preocupado por él, sin embargo, sentía que Sam era una gonorrea en sus pelotas cuando se lo proponía.

Salió de la oficina y se encaminó a agarrar sus cosas, moría por una cerveza helada en el bar de Hellen ya que ahí todos se reunían después del trabajo, era el mejor lugar de toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, alguien lo envistió en su huida.

-¡Oh, qué bueno verte!- Jo lo tomó del hombro mientras Dean intentaba huir de ella. El muchacho rodó los ojos y se giró, mirándola a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres, Jo?- la mujer jamás usaba esa dulce voz porque sí.- Ya terminó mi turno…- lloriqueó intentando usar las cualidades de su hermano, sin embargo, no funcionó, Jo hizo morritos y él claudicó. Se frotó la cien cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.- ¿Qué te quedó pendiente?-

-Un Banco, Dean. Te lo pagaré doble, porfiis…- juntó sus manos en un signo de rezar.- en quince minutos cierra, y lo había olvidado completamente, es de mi madre, sabes que me matará si sabe que lo tenía en el cajón hace una semana y aún no lo hicimos…-apretó los labios.- Es un simple depósito, entras y sales.-

-¿No puede esperar a mañana, Jo? Hellen lo entenderá.- se lamentó mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Lo pensó unos momentos, y no, probablemente Hellen se pondría muy de mal humor si se enterara que Jo no le depositó a sus proveedores, y algo aún peor… sin pagarle a los proveedores, su bella cerveza no lo esperaría en el bar.- Está bien, dámelo. Pero que sea la última vez.- la señaló con el dedo mientras la mujer se iba dando brincos. Ambos sabían que no sería la última vez.

Dean llegó dos minutos antes que el Banco cerrara, lo cual para otro sería increíble, ya que no quedaba cerca de la base. Entró por las inmensas puertas y se sacó sus auriculares, ya que no quería que el guardia de seguridad lo molestara para que se lo sacara, sacó un número y se dispuso a mirar la máquina que cantaba los turnos para las cajas, se sentó bufando, su horario de trabajo había terminado y estaba molesto, pero bueno todo sea por su cerveza.

Y ahí fue, en ese instante. Donde todo cambió.

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y lo que parecía un grupo comando entró en dos grupos de tres, Dean se replegó hacía atrás, el shock mirando las armas que portaban los sujetos. Todo fue un caos, la gente empezó a gritar y los atacantes también, ordenándoles a todos que se tiraran al piso, que claramente, era un robo. Dean se tiró al suelo mirándolo todo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido en su pecho y un ruido ahogó su estómago.

-¡Silencio!- gritó una voz que le erizó los pelos, era gruesa y áspera, como la de un fumador empedernido. Todo el mundo calló, como si sólo eso debía decir para que la gente pierda su fuego interior, sin embargo, el de Dean se encendió y ardió todo dentro de él… cuando vio al dueño de esa voz. El temor escurrió sus entrañas, pero sin embargo levantó la vista y observó al portador de dicha voz, encapuchado y vestido para la guerra, completamente de negro, un hombre de no más de un metro ochenta se alzaba ante él, con un rifle de asalto M-16 firmemente sujetado en sus manos.

-Si mantienen la calma y hacen lo que les pido, nadie saldrá herido.- habló pausada y tranquilamente, como si diera un discurso de la paz mundial y no una advertencia de muerte inminente.- Equipo A, cierren las puertas, los cajeros ya deben haber saltado las alarmas, y pronto llegará la policía. Equipo B, escolten a los rehenes a las oficinas y enciérrenlos ahí, sáquenle todo lo que lleven en sus bolsillos.- Instantáneamente todos a su alrededor acataron sus órdenes, por ende Dean rápidamente entendió que ese sujeto, era el líder del robo.

-El que se interponga entre mí y esa bóveda de seguridad, morirá.- Dictaminó a viva voz y con vehemencia. Nadie podía decir que ese sujeto mentía.

Dean en ese momento supo que ese hombre los mataría a todos inevitablemente.


End file.
